Some aircraft comprise infrared (IR) landing lights suitable for detection of a runway during short approach, but may be too bright when the aircraft is taxiing. Excessive IR brightness can cause a night vision goggles (NVGs) to activate automatic gain control, which may lead to loss of pilot situational awareness.